Concrete Angel
by ADangerousMuteLunatic
Summary: Song fic to Martina McBride's Concrete Angel. Set in the 1st season. A fragile phoenix, a victim of child abuse with no one willing to help. WARNING: Character death.


-1**I am **_**so **_**sorry for the lack of updates on my others fics. I will try to get something up soon. To say sorry and to give you all something to read while you are waiting, I wrote this song fic about Kai and his life in the first season with Voltaire. This is completely made up and I do NOT own the anime (as much as I wish I did). **

**The lyrics are from Martina McBride's song about child abuse, Concrete angel. I am strongly against child abuse and if you think it doesn't matter, follow this link: **** lyrics refer to a girl, but you should still get the idea. **

**Concrete Angel **

**By EpitomeOfMisery **

It was warm outside. An autumn day with a light breeze. Brown leaves littered the ground, shifting slightly in the wind. The sun shone down from above, creating a dull light.

The door to the large mansion opened and a single slim figure stepped out, closing the door quietly behind him as he walked down the long path. Beyblade in his hand.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed _

The Russian boy was silent as he headed through the streets. Other people walked around him, taking no notice of the teen. His hair hung over his face, shadowing his eyes.

_Nobody knows what she's holding back _

The white scarf trailed on the floor slightly behind him, the end slightly torn, like the shirt that was hidden under his jacket.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday _

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace _

He entered the BBA centre, climbing the stairs and heading up to the training room. A few other kids ran around in groups, launching their blades. There were a few members of staff around as well.

He stood over one of the beydishes, launching the blue Beyblade, watching as it spun around the bowl.

One of the training staff looked up, watching the Beyblading star with a smile. His expression changed as he saw darkened marks on the boy's paled arms. Bruises.

The man looked away, pretending not to notice.

_The teachers wonders but she doesn't ask _

After all, the boy didn't seem too bothered.

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask _

Kai watched Dranzer spin, almost hypnotized. His Grandfather's voice echoed in his head. "YOU ARE PATHETIC! WEAK, USELESS LITTLE BRAT!"

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm _

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born _

The slate haired teen looked up as he heard the door open. Loud voices filled the room as a group of teens entered the room.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson called, waving as he bounded over.

The Russian smiled slightly.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

The Bladebreakers crowded round, and though he remained distant, there was a soft, almost invisible smile on his face.

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

He caught his blade swiftly as it flew back up, staring down at the bit chip.

_Concrete angel _

Before long, the Russian was heading back through the streets and up the stairs of the large, dark mansion.

He let himself in the door. He climbed the stairs and sat on his bed, sitting and waiting. Waiting for his grandfather to return. For the torture to start over once again.

There was the sound of the heavy front door opening. Then the footsteps. He sat with his head forward, the shadow of his hair hiding his eyes.

Only a street away, a midnight haired boy sat in his room, adjusting his blade. He looked up as he thought he heard something. A cry. A cry of pain. He shook his head slowly, ignoring it as he went back to his work.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night _

There was a tingling feeling inside him, trying to tell him something. He switched on the television, blocking it out.

_The neighbours hear, but they turn out the lights _

No one saw as the boy sat on the floor. Shaking. He thought back to earlier, when he had experienced that slight feeling of happiness. Maybe if they truly cared, they would come now.

But no one came.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate _

Tyson couldn't stop himself casting a anxious glance out the window. Up at the night sky. An image of his solitary team captain appeared in his head. He looked down at Dragoon, where it sat on the carpet beside him.

He shook his head again, deciding to leave it and ask Kai tomorrow.

_When morning comes it'll be too late _

The wind seemed to pick up slightly. The trees shifted in the breeze, several leaves falling, gently brushing the windows of the dark mansion on their way down.

Underneath the large window, it had turned eerily silent. The door to the room closed with a soft click. A click that no one heard. No one but the phoenix that sat trapped and helpless inside the blue Beyblade that lay on the floor. Forgotten.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone _

The only one that ever saw. And she couldn't do anything to help him.

_In a world that she can't rise above _

Dark shadows filled the room. The silence only broken by the quiet voice downstairs as the man pretended to cry over the phone. An act.

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved. _

The mythical phoenix gave a last cry. Vanishing.

Blue lights shone outside as emergency vehicles crowded the drive. There were light footfalls as the Japanese boy ran up, only stopping when he reached the yellow tape that cornered off the house.

The lights danced across his face as he watched in horror, as the people rushed around desperately.

A pang of guilt struck him, as he found himself wishing he had acted on his earlier feelings. He wanted to help now.

But there was this sinking feeling that he was already too late.

A soft breeze blew over them. The sun shone a dull light, as it wormed its rays through the trees that shadowed over them. There was silence, beside the quiet sounds of nature.

_A statue stands in a shaded place _

The small crowd stared down at the dark plaque on the ground. A small carved phoenix stood over it. It's wings spread out, as if protecting the small site.

_An angel girl with an upturned face _

Tyson stood at the front. Max, Ray and Kenny al behind him. His navy eyes were dull as the boy was for once silent. His usually bright and cheerful clothes exchanged for dark, black garments. He gazed over the carved letter on the single plaque.

_A name is written on a polished rock_

Kai Hiwatari.

_A broken heart that the world forgot _

His eyes moved to look up at the sky, unaware, the above them a pair of crimson orbs gazed down.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone _

The boys slate hair blew back in his face, as he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and tranquillity.

_In a world that she can't rise above _

His arm was draped casually across his bent knee, as he sat in the heavens.

_But here dreams give her wings _

The ghostly form of Dranzer hovered over him. His guardian angel.

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

He smiled softly as he watched the four teens down below. Watching as they cried over him.

He sat still, staring. A pair of golden lined, crimson wings protruding from his back.

_Concrete angel _

He sighed, leaning back on the soft clouds around him. He welcomed the warmth that Dranzer emitted, his arms behind his head as he lay. Free.


End file.
